Soldier's Memory
by Luna Hitori
Summary: Mukuro Ikusaba wakes up after her death in Danganronpa, with no memories other than her name and how she died. The world is trying to track her down, but she doesn't know why until a run-in with a girl claiming to the Ultimate Spy. Will Mukuro ever really know what happened to her, or why she's here?
1. Chapter 1

It's always been amusing how others think that I have some way of solving these types of problems on my own. But I have no way of doing it. I got myself killed after all. So, how reliable am I? I don't know myself. What I do know, is that the people searching for me everywhere know something I don't. I'm scared because of it. I've been running around for one week now. Others seem to think I'm always right, but I'm not so sure. I look around myself and wonder, how can they think that I'm so special when I don't even know who I am? All I can remember is my name. Mukuro Ikusaba. That's it. Although, I have a memory in the back of my mind that I died. I know that it can't be real since I'm still living.

" We're looking everywhere, and we still can't find that woman." A stern voice spoke right near where I was hiding. I could tell that they were male, and most likely an older man. I looked over my shoulder and saw that he was speaking to a girl with an eyepatch over one of her eyes.

"You need someone to find her?" I heard the girl ask the man.

"Yes. and fast."

"Fine. But know that if I find this 'Mukuro' person, then I won't be returning her to you. Got it?" The girl responded to the man's request. I waited until I was sure they were both gone to act. I crept out of the small broken building I was hiding in and looked around. I seemed to be in an open field, full of broken structures. On the ground, I noticed that there were tire marks. I soon realized that this place wasn't what I had thought. I felt a pain strike through me and turned around.

"So you have lost your edge. Figures. Well, I supposed I should take you hostage. After all, the fact that you lived through that and only lost your memory is quite remarkable." The girl had long blonde hair. She had one visible red eye, a skull on the front of a dark blue crop top, black jean shorts, knee-length socks, and blue sneakers. She had a belt that seemed to be holding multiple items.

"What do you want?" I asked the girl. A light chuckle came from her.

"Oh, I simply want you to come with me. We could make quite the trio. Three ultimates in one place, all after one thing."

"Three… ultimates? First, there are only two of us, and second, what do you mane by ultimate?"

"Oh right. You are famously known as the _Ultimate Solider._ I'm the Ultimate Spy, and I'm here to get you back to our only other operating agent."

"Agent?"

"Yep. Her name is Kiria Yonara, and I'm Kisaia Lexing. She's the other agent looking for people like you. Some are just like you, and others are way worse."

"What do you mean like me?" I asked Kisaia, who was telling me all of these things that I didn't even understand. I thought that she was crazy, but she seemed like she really knew what she was saying.

"People who have experienced a killing game. You've been chucked into a world you don't understand, and you're memories are screwed up," Kisaia lowered her gun and walked over to me. "We have no real way of knowing how to find them, but we do know that you can help us. Whether you know-how or not is irrelevant. We just need you to help." She held out her hand, smiled, and I hesitantly took it. She shook my hand and beckoned me to follow her. She walked around the field carefully, as though she needed to avoid something on the ground. We made it to the end of the field, and she pointed at a medium-sized blue van.

"Is that our ride?" I asked her calmly.

"Yep! It is indeed. I hope you like long rides. You get to meet Kiria now!" Kisaia opened one of the doors and let me inside. In the van, there was gray carpeting and a girl with long dark gray hair in a corner near the back. The van was mostly empty, although there were guns, knives, and ammo scattered around. Three large cases were there, along with what looked like a few backpacks.

"You found here that easily?" The girl, who I assumed was Kiria, asked.

"No. She was kinda difficult to find. She's still good at some things." Kisaia answered.

"Ah. Well, I'm Kiria Yonara. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm the Ultimate Dancer." Kiria smiled warmly. She had a yellow and black jacket that was unzipped in the front, and a blue and gold bikini-like top. She had a long gold skirt that had dark blue spiders and webs embroidered on it. She had blue ballet shoes on, and purple eyes.

"I'm Mukuro Ikusaba, and Kisaia said that I was the Ultimate… Solider." I introduced myself unsurely. Kisaia closed the door to the van, and gotten into the front of it. I sat down, and the van started moving.

"So, do you know anything else about yourself?" Kiria asked me a few minutes into the ride.

"I remember dying by getting stabbed by a lot of spears."

"Well… that's… different than what I remembered from my game." Kiria laughed a little.

"What happened in your game? I know I don't remember mine, but I would like to know what kind of game it was like."

"Well, umm… in my game I was what people call the Mastermind. I was the one who made the killings happen. Although I really didn't want to do it, I had no choice. The students who took part in my game might forgive me when they wake up but…"

"That's and if they wake up?"

"Sadly, yeah it is." Kiria leaned her head against the back of the wall. She looked like she really missed those people. I looked down at my hand thinking about the titled that I had. As the Ultimate Solider, had I killed people before? I closed my eyes and thought about it for a moment.

"Someday I'll see them again. I don't care how long it takes, but we're going to where they are now. It's a huge hospital, and they might be able to help you with your memory if you would want that." Kiria spoke again, and I thought about what she said.

If I'm going to get back my memories, do I even really want to? Was it a good idea?

_**Hello!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed reading this first chapter! I spent more time trying to make it longer and get more done.**_

_**Anyway…**_

_**Please leave a review if you wish, and know that I am open to constructive criticism.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Remember, and make the choices that you need

I had fallen asleep, but my eyes snapped open in the middle of the night. I was breathing heavily and sweating.

"Good morning. Sleep well at all?" I heard Kiria ask form the other end of the van. She was looking out the window near her. I could tell that she hadn't slept, due to the tiredness in her eyes. She looked as though she had been expecting me to wake up.

"Not really… I had a bad dream, but I don't remember what it was about." I said placing one had on my face trying to remember.

"Well, we should make it to our destination in the morning, since Kisaia is still driving. She trusts you. I hope that you know she doesn't just tell everyone what her name really is." Kiria responded. She was still looking out the moving window. At some point, I drifted off again.

I was woken up by Kisaia shaking me. When I opened my eyes, I saw her one eye that remained uncovered.

"Rise and shine. We've made it to the Kina International Hospital. They're renowned worldwide for their insane medical and mental care. Kiria's inside already."

"Worldwide, huh? Do you think that they will be able to help?" I asked her.

"They will. They treat participants of our kind of games, so I don't think that you need to worry." Kisaia smiled and reassured me.

Once we were inside, she was quite. Kiria met up with us, and we went where the lady at the front desk told us to. We went to two large glass double doors labeled,

_**Danganronpa Participants ONLY**_

A young lady with black hair in a bun gave a small smile when we entered.

"Kiria, Kisaia and Mukuro, correct?" She asked in a monotone voice. Her eyes were a cold blue as she seemingly started into my soul. Kisaia nodded, and the lady turned. She lead us down a hallway, and stopped at another set of double doors, labeled,

_**Awake Patients**_

_**Currently Under the Care of Dr. Kurobane**_

The lady opened the door and waved for us to enter. Upon entry, I saw a girl in the back corner, with red eyes and long brown hair. She was wearing a light red hospital gown and was talking to a boy who wore a light blue outfit and had a hat on. She noticed us and stopped pointing. The boy turned to look at us and gave a small smile.

"You're looking for the person in charge of amnesia and memories aren't you?" The lady, who we assumed was Dr. Kurobane, asked.

"Yes. That is who. I'd also like to visit many people currently unconscious."

"Ok," She tapped her ear and spoke again, "Please allow Kiria Yonara, Kisaia Lexing, and Mukuro Ikusaba free access around the Danganronpa Recovery Area." She turned to us and nodded. Kisaia left and went to talk to the other two people in the room, and Kiria simply turned to go back to the former area, where I assumed the hospitalized people were.

"So, then I should take you down to Techna. They should know how to help you out." Dr. Kurobane turned away from me and walked to an elevator. She took me down to an area that looked like it was a basement. She opened a door and let me inside.

"Enjoy. But, you should know that Techna's methods are somewhat different. Prepare yourself." I walked in, and she closed the door and left.

"Mu~ku~ro~Ik~us~ba!" a sing-song voice said. Someone turned around in a chair.

"Are you… Techna?" I asked them.

"Yup! And you want to remember, don't you? That strange feeling that you can't shake that something is going wrong, and that memory that you died sitting in your mind, weighing heavily."

"How in the world do you know all of this?"

"Hehe! I know because I gave the order out to find all of the participants. Don't worry, because everyone has the same problem when they come here. After all, you still want to know all of the things that you don't remember, do you not? So make your choice. Either remember your life and start from there or never know anything about yourself." Techna had quite the response. The room was dimly lit, so I couldn't see most of the details of who was talking to me. However, what I could see was what looked like an electronic visor covering where their eyes should be.

"I… I want to know. I want to remember. I want to remember everything. I need to know what this is happening, who everyone is, and… who I am." I looked at the ground.

"Well, then lay down on that bed over there. I'll get your procedure started up. Just relax and you'll be fine!" Techna said cheerfully. I could see a wide smile on their faces even in the dim lighting. I laid on the bed and closed my eyes. In a few minutes, I heard Techna speak again.

"Good luck. I'm starting it up." The world around me seemed to stop. I opened my eyes, and I was standing in a white room. All that was in the room was a single gray couch. I looked around me and realized I was alone.

"Wow! You look like you could use some help there!" I perked up at the sound, and turned to see a girl sitting on the couch. She had long blonde hair, pulled up into two long ponytails on either side of her head. She had a bunny accessory on one and a white and red bow on the other. She had a black shirt with elbow-length sleeves and a long white and black tie, with a short red skirt. She had long laced boots on as well. The only thing the truly bothered me about her, was how strikingly similar our faces were.

"Who…" I asked, confused.

"What a nice question. I'm Junko Enoshima! Or really, I'm you posing as Junko Enoshima before you died as her, unknowingly."

"What?" I took a step back and stared at the girl, no. Stared at me.

"I'm you. Anyway, by now you should remember how to hold and aim guns. After all, this is a projection of you design to tell you who and what you are behind that beautiful face of yours. Really ours, but whatever." She shrugged. The room shited, and the girl portrayed several wounds that I remembered all too well. Numerous wounds of multiple spears stabbing her covered her. She walked up to me and said, "Remember, Mukuro. This was your choice and your fault. Don't you know? Your beloved Junko Enoshima killed you. Think. You know what you are. An emotionless monster who killed."

"I… I don't… why?" I stared at her. I could feel the horror enter my eyes, along with tears. The first tears I had really ever cried. I shoved my hands onto my head and screamed. Countless parts of a life I didn't remember living entered my brain.

"Remember who the person that you loved so much was. Then remember her betrayal." She whispered into my ear, and she disappeared. I opened my eyes to see a boy, that I now suddenly knew to be Makoto Naegi win against Junko.

"Sis… why? I… how am I supposed to ever trust anyone again? I… I want to change… but how? I loved her… and now do I still? I'm an Ultimate Despair… Why the hell does Kisaia even trust me?!" I screamed the last part before waking up to the sound of a heart monitor and a worried look on Kisaia's face.

"Mukuro… I still trust you. Because you now know what you can of the insanity that you're living in. So be careful, and we can stop Junko this time." Kisaia smiled and took my hand.

"I trust you, Kisaia. I know that you're a spy and you could be lying to me whenever, but, I trust that you know what's right."

Kisaia just smiled as an answer.


End file.
